Vampire Heart
by Lawcchu
Summary: Ada seribu satu cara untuk mengatakan cinta.


**disclaimer.** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda- _sensei_. Title © Tom McRae. _No profit was made from this work_  
 **warning.** _Post_ Dressrosa. _Headcanon_. Boy x boy (sedang mencoba membuat fic otp yang tidak platonik). Trafalgar Law- _centric_  
 **note.** Bisa disebut sebagai sekuelnya _the reckless, the wild youth_ , tapi versi yang ini lebih fokus ke _romance_ jadi maklumi saja kalau dibuat lebih lebay /cough/

* * *

 **[ Vampire Heart ]**

—

" _I'm really lucky to have met you. Thank you."_

\- Monkey D. Luffy ch. 663

* * *

 **I— darling, i'm lost**

—

Tiga belas tahun.

Trafalgar Law menunggu selama tiga belas tahun untuk momen ini. Sejak Corazon direnggut darinya, ia telah menyusun plot kejatuhan Donquixote Doflamingo dengan tangannya sendiri. Demi Corazon, ia harus tetap hidup. Demi memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya, Law akan menjadi orang yang menghentikan kebengisan kakak dari sang dewa penyelamat. Seorang bocah yang tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi selain kekuatan dari _ope-ope no mi_ di tubuhnya, ia belajar untuk tidak lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Ia berlayar ke lautan dan mengumpulkan kru bajak laut dari nol, melakukan banyak aksi untuk membuat _bounty_ -nya melambung tinggi, meraih titel _shichibukai_ , semua itu demi momen _ini_.

Tapi, bahkan walau ia sudah bukan lagi anak laki-laki dari kota putih yang tidak berdaya, ia masih tetap tidak mampu mengakhiri kegilaan Donquixote Doflamingo.

Anak kecil selalu punya banyak mimpi untuk dikatakan, tapi sejak usianya tiga belas tahun satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah membunuh Doflamingo. Mencabik-cabik tubuhnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, meneriakkan semua sumpah serapah yang ia tahu padanya, menghancurkan apa yang selama ini sudah ia bangun. Itu adalah gambaran masa kecil Law, itu adalah yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Sedangkan bertemu Monkey D. Luffy, bisa dibilang adalah kekacauan tidak direncanakan yang mengubah banyak hal.

Untuk pertama kalinya, selain pada krunya sendiri, ia mempercayai orang sebesar ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia pikir _tidak apa-apa_ , tidak apa-apa untuk jatuh dan membiarkan orang lain menangkapnya. Tidak apa-apa membiarkan orang lain menyelamatkannya setelah selama ini yang ia lakukan adalah berjuang sendirian. Tidak apa-apa untuk mempercayakan permintaan terakhir Corazon pada Luffy.

Tidak apa-apa untuk mati bersama jika semua ini hanya akan berujung pada kegagalan.

Karena, untuk pertama kalinya pula, ia tidak memikirkan kepentingan krunya di atas kepentingannya sendiri. Ini egois, Law tahu itu, krunya tidak akan bisa memaafkannya jika ia tidak kembali pada mereka sesuai yang sudah ia janjikan. Tapi jika Luffy mati dalam proses aliansi bajak laut yang ia tawarkan, Law juga tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Kalahkan Doflamingo, dan aku akan berutang seumur hidup padamu._

 _Kalahkan Doflamingo, dan aku akan mengikutimu sampai ke neraka sekalipun._

Law menatap langit, menyaksikan pertarungan Luffy dan Doflamingo di atas sana, dan ia berpikir bahwa sudah terlalu banyak orang yang mati dalam hidupnya selama ini. Orangtuanya, adik perempuannya, seluruh warga Flevance _, Cora-san,_ dan ia tidak yakin bisa menanggung lebih banyak lagi jika daftarnya ditambah dengan nama _Mugiwara no Luffy_.

 _Karena jika kau mati, aku mati,_

 _dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan akhir yang lebih baik dibanding itu pada skenario terburuk yang ada._

—

 _(Di suatu tempat yang jauh, ada sebuah keluarga dengan nama 'D' di tengahnya._

 _Karena 'D' akan mendatangkan badai lagi._

 _'D' akan membawa petaka lagi._

 _Apa aku monster atau semacamnya?_

 _Mungkin, tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya._

 _Mereka adalah musuh alami para dewa.)_

—

Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata ketika melihat pukulan terakhir yang disarangkan oleh Luffy pada Doflamingo kena telak. Ada sebuah keindahan yang aneh ketika melihatnya jatuh bebas dari langit. Semua metafora mendadak masuk akal— _tragedi di antara kita,_ _malaikat tanpa sayap, jatuh ke lautan cinta, sayap lilin yang terbakar oleh panasnya cinta yang membara_ —puisi-puisi dan segala roman picisan yang awalnya ia maki-maki, semuanya berputar di kepala selagi ia memindahkan Luffy dengan _shambles_ -nya kembali ke daratan.

Sebelum mengizinkan tubuhnya beristirahat, Law memandang Luffy yang tengah berada di sisi Rebecca untuk terakhir kali. Dan ia kembali berpikir, _tidak apa-apa_.

Tidak apa-apa untuk mengizinkan dirinya merasakan sesuatu.

Karena mungkin ini yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Kau hanya perlu _jatuh_.

—

Ketika Luffy akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya, yang ia tanyakan pertama kali tentu saja makanan. Banyak makanan. Yang kedua, ia menanyakan keadaan teman-temannya, memastikan mereka semua baik-baik saja dan masih dalam keadaan utuh. Dan yang ketiga—

"TORAO!"

Law, jujur saja, tidak menyangka namanya akan masuk dalam daftar tiga besar yang disebut oleh Luffy setelah pertarungan yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Law sudah lebih dulu sadar dibanding Luffy, tengah duduk bersama _kikoku_ yang setia menemani di ujung ruangan. Luka jahit di lengannya tidak lagi terasa menyakitkan, tapi entah kenapa kembali berdenyut-denyut ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan iris gelap pemuda karet itu.

Luffy sedang mengunyah daging di mulutnya saat itu, dan untuk orang yang sudah mengenalnya, melihat Luffy meninggalkan dagingnya untuk sejenak dan berlari ke arah hal lain adalah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak terduga.

Atau malah mustahil.

Tapi Luffy melakukannya, meninggalkan piring berisi setumpuk dagingnya, dan memeluk erat Trafalgar Law seakan hidupnya bergantung pada itu.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Torao! Beberapa kali aku pikir kau akan mati, aku khawatir sekali, tapi kini kau masih hidup dan—ASTAGA, LENGANMU BAHKAN TERSAMBUNG LAGI! Aku turut bahagia, _shishishi_!"

Luffy memeluknya begitu erat, tangan karetnya melingkari leher Law selagi ia campuran antara menangis terharu dan tertawa penuh suka cita. Tidak ada yang pernah memeluk Law seerat ini sebelumnya—kru bajak laut Heart, tolong pengertiannya untuk dinomorduakan dahulu demi kepentingan romantisisme kapten kalian—tidak ada yang pernah memberikan kehangatan seperti ini. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus kehabisan kata disebabkan oleh oknum yang sama.

"Kau—"

 _Syukurlah kau hidup,_

 _terima kasih karena tidak mati,_

 _terima kasih karena telah mengalahkan Doflamingo untukku,_

 _aku pikir aku sedikit naksir padamu._

"—sudah melakukan kerja yang bagus, Mugiwara- _ya_."

Tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Luffy, tolong dicatat ia melakukan ini sekasual mungkin, bukan dengan tujuan hendak membalas pelukan pemuda itu atau hanya karena ingin pegang-pegang. Walau dilihat dari sudut mana pun, tetap saja terlihat bahwa pelukan antara dua kapten aliansi bajak laut ini berlangsung lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Lebih lama, lebih intim.

Pelukan itu baru terlepas ketika Luffy teringat lagi dengan dagingnya.

Prioritas pertama, tentu saja. Apalah Law ini, hanya nama yang disebut paling akhir. Setidaknya masih disebut, dapat bonus pelukan pula, cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan selama seminggu ke depan.

Bahkan sebagai seorang dokter dan pemakan _ope-ope no mi_ pun ia tidak tahu harus melakukan operasi macam apa untuk membuat degupnya kembali normal.

—

 _(Empat hal telah hilang hari itu: bajak laut Barrels, nyawa bawahanku, ope-ope no mi, dan seorang anak laki-laki yang terjangkit amber lead yang saat itu adalah bagian dari Donquixote Family._

 _Ya, akulah anak itu._

 _Aku berutang nyawa dan jantungku pada Corazon._

 _Dia adalah penyelamat hidupku._

 _Karena itulah tujuan hidupku sejak saat itu adalah meringkus Doflamingo menggantikan dirinya._

 _Tapi aku penasaran apa aku sudah menjadi 'D' seperti yang diharapkan olehnya._

 _Seperti Mugiwara-ya, aku pun adalah 'D'._

 _Rosinante tidak tahu apa-apa soal 'D'._

 _Dia menyelamatkanmu bukan karena namamu._

 _ **Pergilah, jalani hidupmu, sekarang kau bebas.**_

 _Dia mungkin juga sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu.)_

—

Mimpi-mimpi buruknya, hantu dari masa lalunya, yang membuatnya hampir selalu terjaga tiap malam, tidak muncul lagi seperti biasanya. Malah, Law mendapatkan tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk apa pun yang menghantui pertamanya setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan di Dressrosa. Ketika ia terbangun di rumah Kyros, untuk sesaat Law tertegun karena rasanya ia sudah melalui tidur yang panjang tapi tidak ada satu pun mimpi yang tersimpan di benak.

Tidak ada Flevance, tidak ada _amber lead_ , tidak ada Cora- _san_.

Dan Law merasakan sebuah kedamaian yang aneh setelah pembicaraannya dengan Sengoku setelah itu. Ada kepedihan yang begitu menyakitkan jika teringat lagi dengan Corazon, tapi rasa lega lebih mendominasi karena tahu bahwa kini permintaan terakhir penyelamat hidupnya sudah terpenuhi.

Mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai merelakan.

Beban berat yang ia tanggung seorang diri selama tiga belas tahun perlahan terangkat—penyesalan, dendam, amarah, duka, luka, sesak, semuanya lenyap—ia sudah _bebas_.

Dan jika diminta untuk memikirkan tujuan hidup baru setelah meringkus Donquixote Doflamingo, Law hanya bisa memikirkan satu nama.

Sosok yang kini tengah duduk santai di atas, _well_ , tiruan kepalanya sendiri.

Bartolomeo dan obsesinya yang mengerikan pada Luffy, Law tidak habis pikir bajak laut macam apa yang akan menamakan kapalnya _Going Luffy-senpai_ dengan eksterior yang tidak lain merupakan tiruan buruk dari sang manusia karet. Oh, benar, hanya si bodoh kapten dari Barto Club yang akan melakukannya. Law hampir berpikir ini sudah mendekati taraf pemujaan dan aliran sesat, tinggal tunggu sampai Bartolomeo akan bersujud dan mencium kaki Luffy— _apa bahkan ia sudah melakukannya?—_ tapi lalu apa urusannya juga jika orang-orang memuja pemuda itu.

Bartolomeo, dan siapa pun pemuja Monkey D. Luffy lainnya di luar sana, bahkan tidak ia anggap sebagai pesaing.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh menduduki kepalamu sendiri?" tegurnya datar sambil pandangan melongok ke atas hanya agar bisa memandang sosok itu lebih jelas.

Luffy, tentu saja, hanya tertawa dari atas sana. Ia kelihatannya menikmati semua bentuk pemujaan ini tanpa merasa risih. " _Shishishi_ , Zoro mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi sebenarnya aku cukup menyukainya, kepalaku ternyata sangat nyaman untuk ditiduri, dan dengan ketinggian ini aku bisa melihat lautan lebih leluasa."

"Turunlah, aku ingin bicara."

"Kenapa tidak kau yang naik?"

Law hanya memutar mata dan sudah menyiapkan argumen bahwa ia _tidak akan_ mendaki tiruan kepala Luffy hanya untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. Tapi semua kata-katanya tertelan di mulut ketika tangan karet tahu-tahu sudah lebih dulu melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya naik ke atas tanpa kesulitan.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk menghindar, persis seperti yang ia alami saat di Dressrosa. Saat itu ia dirantai dengan _kairoseki_ yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak leluasa dan harus membiarkan dirinya membuang malu ketika Luffy menggotongnya kesana kemari. Tapi saat ini ia dalam kondisi bebas dan sehat sejahtera, sebenarnya tarikan itu bisa saja ia hindari _jika ia mau_ , tapi siapalah Law untuk menolak bersentuhan dengan _Mugiwara no Luffy_.

Ia terduduk tepat di sisi sang kapten bajak laut Topi Jerami yang kini tengah nyengir lebar ke arahnya.

Untuk sesaat, Law yang awalnya berpikir bahwa semua ucapan Bartolomeo hanya hiperbola belaka, bisa memahami kenapa si kepala ayam itu menyebut Luffy menyilaukan. Ya, ia bisa melihat sinar terang itu sekarang, ketika Luffy tersenyum padanya.

 _Sakit jiwa._

"Seenaknya seperti biasa, Mugiwara- _ya_." Gerutunya sambil berdehem dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau sudah mengenalku dengan cukup baik rupanya." Luffy tertawa geli, dan entah kenapa ada nada puas yang terdengar. "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Law sudah _lupa_ apa yang mau ia bicarakan. Sejujurnya, ia memilih untuk tidak bicara sama sekali dan membiarkan momen ini berlalu tanpa kata saja. Ia dan Luffy duduk berdampingan sambil memandang matahari terbenam—sialan, apa yang salah dengannya?!

"Setelah ini kita akan berlayar ke Zou," jawabnya cepat setelah berdehem dulu sebelumnya tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan lawan bicara. "dan kemudian aku akan kembali pada kruku."

"Dan aku akan berkumpul kembali dengan Nami, Sanji, Brook, dan Chopper!" Luffy menanggapi sambil bertepuk tangan, terlihat menyukai gagasan satu itu. "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita akan bereuni dengan kru kita."

"Yeah, kita akan berpisah kapal dan kurasa—"

"Hei, kau mengatakannya seakan ingin mengucapkan perpisahan! Kita kan sudah beraliansi, kita masih tetap akan bersama-sama untuk mengalahkan Kaido!"

"Benar, tapi—"

"Aku masih belum selesai denganmu, jangan pergi dariku dulu!"

"Ya—tunggu, apa?"

Apa yang barusan?

Tapi tidak ada siaran ulang dari Luffy, pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu hanya memberinya pandangan melamun untuk sesaat sebelum ia kemudian beralih memandang langit. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku, Torao."

"Aku memang tidak akan melakukannya." Law tidak akan menyangkal pada awalnya ia hanya memanfaatkan bajak laut Topi Jerami untuk kepentingan pribadinya, tapi pikiran untuk melakukan pengkhianatan tidak pernah terlintas sama sekali. Ya, ia tidak keberatan mengorbankan seluruh kru Topi Jerami termasuk Luffy dalam atraksi bunuh diri yang ia lakukan di Dressrosa, tapi untuk kabur begitu saja dari kesepakatan aliansi—Law tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat kurva bibirnya melengkung di wajah Luffy. "Kau kelihatannya bisa diandalkan, tetaplah lebih lama lagi bersamaku dan yang lain."

"Itu yang kau inginkan?"

Luffy kali ini memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya yang seakan mengatakan _'apa kau bercanda?'_. "Tentu saja, petualangan kami di _Shinsekai_ jadi lebih menarik sejak bertemu denganmu!" jawabnya bersemangat dan ekspresi cerah tercetak jelas. "Aku tidak sabar akan menemukan petualangan macam apa lagi di Zou nanti."

Law tersenyum samar, menyadari bahwa apa yang ia inginkan tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya. Mungkin dengan konteks yan berbeda, tidak sama dengan apa yang Law rasakan, tapi tetap saja Luffy menginginkannya tetap bertahan. "Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan." Ia sudah bilang akan mengikuti Luffy hingga ke neraka sekalipun, apa yang tidak akan ia lakukan untuk pemuda itu?

"Dan kita adalah _nakama_ , Torao, aku tidak mau melihatmu—"

"Hm?"

Ada jeda kemudian, Luffy kelihatan _blank_ untuk sesaat ketika memandangnya, tapi lalu ia hanya tertawa kecil sambil garuk-garuk kepala. " _Shishishi_ , lupakan saja. Sebaiknya kita segera turun, tampaknya cuacanya mulai aneh."

Law tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

 _Aku tidak mau melihatmu sekarat lagi_ , Law seakan bisa menyelesaikan kalimat Luffy yang tidak pernah ia selesaikan tadi, _aku sudah melihatmu nyaris mati berulang kali, aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka parah lagi_.

Karena, ia pun berpikir hal yang kurang lebih serupa dengan pemuda itu. Ia juga sudah menyaksikan Monkey D. Luffy sekarat ketika terjadi perang besar di markas Angkatan Laut, salah sedikit saja operasinya kala itu bisa gagal dan Luffy tidak akan tertolong. Memikirkan kembali hari itu bukan hal yang disukai oleh Law, ia tidak pernah menyukai gagasan Luffy kembali sekarat dan tak berdaya. Entah insting ingin melindungi ini muncul dari mana atau sejak kapan, tapi yang ia tahu mereka berdua membagi perasaan yang sama dalam hal itu.

Sudah cukup banyak daftar orang yang mati di hidupnya, Law tidak akan memasukkan nama Monkey D. Luffy dalam daftar selanjutnya.

* * *

 **end of chapter one**

* * *

 **note.** i tried...


End file.
